1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and method for image a scene that is in a direction in which a user sees while the imaging apparatus is worn by the user using, for example, a spectacle-shaped or head-worn wearing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed an apparatus that has a spectacle-shaped or head-worn wearing unit to which a small camera is attached so as to be able to image a scene that is in the direction in which the user sees (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-172851).